


“Rendezvous.”

by AoiKinomi109



Category: haikyuu, kuroken - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, Just a pinch of angst, M/M, fluff all the wayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiKinomi109/pseuds/AoiKinomi109
Summary: Kozume Kenma started living alone since his parents divorced and had new families, he was frustrated with the lonely feeling he has everyday.One night he walked down the neighbourhood and saw a peaceful place in the park, while enjoying the dark blue sky above him, a guy named Kuroo Tetsurou suddenly showed up. That’s where their small rendezvous relationship started.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou x Kozume Kenma, Kuroo’s parents
Kudos: 7





	“Rendezvous.”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please bear with my grammar.
> 
> If there are any scenes that may trigger you (though as far as i know there aren’t any), i will apologize in advance.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

-Kenma’s POV-

It’s just another night, another night being alone. I’m so sick of it, why did they leave me here? Don’t they realize what I really need? They don’t even know I’m almost only living off with ramen. I can only cope up with my lack of attention from them by playing games. I’m sick of it.

Living alone wasn’t out of the norm for me anymore, I’ve been like this for almost 5 years now. It all started when my parents divorced, I’m already past minor age that time so they thought it was fine for me to live alone. What insensitive parents I have, right?

It’s past midnight and I’m still awake, I decided to go get some water downstairs. While drinking, my eyes met the nightsky outside, this house has a glass wall that’s why I can see the outside clearly. The moonlight is shining upon the floors of my house, making a soft look on it.

I went upstairs and changed into new clothes, I went outside my house and decided to take a walk. While walking under the midnight sky, full of stars and the not so full moon, I repeatedly thought about the things I wish to do or happen.

I wish I can just run away from here and live a new life. I wish I can have someone to be with and stay. I wish I can find a place only I know where and go there whenever I want to. 

I kept on walking and walking mindlessly not realizing my pace is fastening up and run instead. I didn’t care anymore, I want to just run and run, hopefully come to a place where I can find peace.

As I felt myself getting out of breath, I stopped on my tracks and looked around. I’m in a park, probably the secluded part of it, it has fewer benches than the exposed spaces.

I sat on one of the benches and fixed my hair, it got messy during running earlier. After fixing it, I looked up and met the vast of the dark blue sky, with few twinkling stars showing, being at their brightest tonight.

While appreciating the sight above me, I heard a set of steps coming nearer and nearer. I was startled and panicked, I didn’t know what to do because it might be a bad guy. I don’t have my wallet right now, only my phone. 

I put on my hood and kept quiet, hoping the person would just go away if ever they see me. But I was wrong, the person stepped on the small space and walked towards me. I tried my best to not look at them and still hoping for them to go away. I got surprised when they spoke.

“Hey, um... I didn’t see you here before.” Ugh, it’s no helping, I guess I should interact with this man in front of me huh. I put down my hood and looked up at the person talking to me, as our eyes met, I saw his eyes got surprised for a split second.

“I just went here for the first time.” I coldly said. “Oh, okay. I guess I have a friend tonight, haha.” He nervously laughed. I just kept quiet and the next thing I knew, he was sitting next to me. He faced me and gave me his hand. 

“My name’s Kuroo Tetsurou, fancy meeting you here.” He brightly said. “Um, I’m Kozume Kenma.” I shortly replied and ignored his still reached out hand. When he realized I ignored his hand, he pouted. 

“You know, this is my secret place.” I suddenly looked at him, he’s looking up and has a warm smile. “I’m always going here at this hour to get my feelings out in a way I can be calm at the same time. It feels different yet good to have someone beside me once in a while.” He added, his smile still plastered on his moonlit face.

I somehow got a bit comfortable being beside him already, it was only a matter of minutes but I already feel good being with him. I don’t know how to say this but I think I want to be friends with him. 

“Can I...” I trailed off, I don’t know if I should really request this but I think this is a chance for me to have someone to talk to, to be friends with. “Hm? What is it? Can you what?” He asked while side-eyeing me. “C-Can I be here every night at this hour too?” I guess that’s enough for him to understand that I want to be friends with him.

I looked at him, at his eyes. They were reflecting the in between night and day sky, it was ethereal. “Of course! I’m Kuroo Tetsurou!” He greeted. “I already know that, you just told me a while ago.” I replied and when he realized it he looked funny.

“Ehem, anyways... why did you come here at my humble abode?” He joyously asked. I gave him an unexplainable expression which made him flinch. Just why does he think this place is his home? This is a fucking park, just a secluded area of it. 

“Come on! Just go with it! I’ve been coming here for years now that’s why I can’t help but claim it as my home!” He exclaimed. I just sighed and folded my arms, I inhaled deeply and exhaled. 

“So, what kind of ritual do you do here?” I asked, just staring at nothing in particular on the ground. “Ritual? Oh! Um, I just look up at the sky and tell them my problems and wishes. I believe they make them come true.” He smiled while pointing the sky.

“Is that so? Hm, maybe I’ll try sometime.” I said and he suddenly rummaged in his small bag. I just looked at him, curious about what he’s trying to get. After a few seconds he finally faced me and I saw his hand, giving me a candy. 

“What’s this?” I asked. “A candy.” He mockingly answered. “Of course I know it’s a candy, you idiot. Why give me some?” I replied back. “Why? You don’t want some?” He asked. I somehow found that cute— aghhh, what the hell was I thinking?!

“Thanks.” I said and snatched the candy from his hand and unwrapped it. “Oh, it’s not too sweet, it’s good.” I said. “Right? Hehe.” 

We spent that short time sharing small talks and looking up the sky as it gets brighter. When we checked the time, we decided to head back to our own houses. 

“It’s nice talking with you, will you be here tomorrow too?” He asked as he stood up. “Yeah, you’re going to be here tomorrow too, right?” I asked. I want to see him again tomorrow, I admit, he is fun to be with.

“Yep! So, same time same place?” He asked while his back is facing me but his side profile looking at me. “Yeah, same time same place.” I said and we both part ways, satisfied with the short time we shared— looking forward to meet again.

•••

“Hahaha! They thought you were a girl? Well, I can’t blame them, you really do look like a girl.” It’s our second night, we’re talking about funny things that happened in our lives. “What? I do? Just because my hair is long, doesn’t mean I’m already a girl.” I retorted.

“The first time I saw you, when you took off your hood, I was caught off guard. You really looked like a girl that time.” He said, he’s trying to still look me in the eye but he suddenly can’t do anything but to avert his gaze. Is he blushing? Just because he remembered how I looked like a girl that time?

“Ugh, whatever. I don’t like to cut my hair short because I feel conscious about everything around me if my field of vision is too wide.” I explained. He just stared at me and I stared back, I want to look away but I fell into his eyes again.

“Kozume-kun, are you sure you’re not a girl?” I scrunched my face and punched his arm. He just let out a fake ouch, hmph, I guess my punch isn’t that strong for him. “Why? If I were a girl, what will you do?” I asked, got curious about what will he do if I were really a girl.

He looked above, he’s really gonna think this through huh? After a long minute of thinking, he finally thought of an answer and faced me. “If you were a girl, I would probably be more careful with talking to you, keep my distance and all those stuff.” When I heard his answer, I felt somehow relieved. 

“But you’re actually a boy so I’m fine being close to you, hehe.” He chuckled and I smiled. I think I’m glad that I’m a boy..? Because he will avoid me if I was a girl, I don’t want that.

“Oh, it’s time to go. Thank you for another great night!” He thanked me and I nodded. “Let’s meet again, same time same place.” I said and he looked at me. He flashed a smile at me and said okay. 

Days came by and we still do our little meet ups, it turned into weeks, then into months. We never got tired talking to each other everytime we share another night, we go to that place as an escape from our problems. 

We don’t really know anything about each other but our names. Though, we still feel safe and comfortable with each other, and I’m glad we are. 

Maybe after a few days I would let him come to my house to play video games and stuff, I can also invite him to dinner there, I want to feel the feeling of eating with someone again. 

“Kenma, do you know you’re cute?” I flinched when I heard him say that. “W-What do you mean? You mean my height? You’re just too tall, my height is average.” I replied. Hmph, how dare he make my heart flutter like that.

“No I mean, like— uh, how do I say this...” He’s doing that thing again, when he tries to look at me in the eyes but couldn’t manage to and would blush. Does he like me? That’s impossible, I don’t even know if this one is straight or not. 

I somehow feel bold right now, I want to know if this stuttering person beside me is straight or not, if he likes me or just sees me as a friend. I’m still not sure about my feelings myself but I always had this feeling that I wanna let out. I want to get closer to him, I felt like it would just be fine, I hope.

“... I don’t really know h-how to say it but I just want to ki—“ I cut off his words with a kiss, a soft one. I was gripping on his collar to kiss him, I was surprised when he kissed back. I felt myself smiling between the kiss and I was glad he didn’t push me. 

It became deeper, he held my face and I snuggled in his hand. His tongue asked for access inside my mouth and I hesitantly opened it, I felt his wet muscle dance with mine. It was filling me with ecstasy and mixed feelings. 

When we pulled from each other, catching our breaths, I saw his red as tomato face. I think we were both blushing, we just stared at each other and I broke our staring first. 

I touched my still wet lips and looked at him with slight teary eyes. “W-What’s wrong?! Did you not feel good? You’re the one who kissed me first, why are you tearing up?!” He asked with panic in his voice. 

I got overwhelmed with what happened just now, I never thought I’d initiate a kiss, never in my life have I imagined that. “T-That was my first kiss...” I said and looked at him, he’s wearing a shocked face. “Me too! That was my first kiss too!” He said with slight tears while pointing at himself.

I just chuckled and leaned back onto the bench, he did the same. I got surprised when he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. “You’re really cute, Kenma.” He said and it made me blush harder.

•••

Three days and three nights have passed after that magical night. We didn’t kiss again after that, though he would suddenly pull me close and give me compliments. I would just hug him back and snuggle into him until we part ways again.

Today is another night and we’re just stargazing. We’re laying down on the green and fresh grass in the “secret place” of the park. He told me about some Science stuff, he said he loves that subject, and even if I don’t really like studying I somehow never felt tired of listening to his nerdy words.

“Did you know? You can’t see a million of stars in a dark night even though it seems like it.” He stated. I’m just staring at his eyes that are glued above and sometimes moving when he giggles. I scooted closer to him and hugged him.

“Aw, is Kyanma being needy right now?” He teased. I just want to feel his warmth just because. “Kuro, I want to stay like this.” I said. “Me too.” He replied. He played with my hair and hummed some random tune, I almost felt sleepy not until I felt him flinch.

I sat up and looked at him, he’s covering his nose and I can see blood dripping. I couldn’t move and just stayed there, watching him stare at me while quickly wiping the blood dripping from his nose with tissues.

“W-What’s happening..?” I stuttered. He held my hand and wiped his nose one last time and sat up straight. “K-Kenma, after I tell you this, you can decide if you want to leave me or not. But I do hope you’d stay but I know that’s not fair...” He started. 

“Kuro, just tell me already, I’m worried.” I nervously said. He held my hands tighter and took a deep breath. “I... I am ill, I have lymphoma, stage 4.” I thought my ears have gone deaf after hearing him say that. I don’t want to believe him but he’s already crying in front of me and kept saying sorry.

“D-Does that mean... you’re eventually gonna...” He nodded while tears are still flowing. “How much time do you have left..?” I asked, I want to curse at him for not telling me sooner. But I can’t. “It’s still not final yet. But if I won’t get treated better, I only have h-half a y-year.” He replied, almost choking on his own words.

I thought he’d be the one who will be able to stay with me ‘til the day I die, but I guess I’ll be left alone again. Though, I don’t want to leave him, I still want to be with him, even if I know he’ll leave me, I still want to stay even if it’s already hurting, I’ve fallen so deep for him.

“Kenma, w-will you leave m-me now?” He asked. I held his hand too and looked at him straight in his eyes. “At first, I wanted to say that I want to leave you but my heart says no.” I calmly said with a subtle smile. His eyes widened and closed the gap between us, I hugged him tight and patted his back. 

“Don’t worry, I will never leave you.” I said and he already calmed down. He pulled from the hug and faced me. “I love you, so much.” He said and leaned his face closer to mine. “I love you too.” I said and we kissed, tears falling from both of our eyes, knowing that one day, he would have to leave me. 

•••

Now that I know everything, he told me that he actually goes to the hospital instead of his house. I asked why can he go out so easily, he said that his parents made a promise with him, that he can go out of the hospital only for three hours a day. 

I said it was absurd, but then he finally told me, the hospital he’s in is their own hospital. I never knew this man was rich, he never acted like one. 

We’re now at the hospital, I visited him and this is the first time I saw him in daylight. He was more handsome, his features can be seen more clearly. I sat next to his bed, he’s currently lying down and being injected with treatments. 

“Y-You look more handsome in day time, Kuro.” I blurted out. He gave me his stupid smirk and chuckled. “I know right? My charm is irresistible, especially for you. I know that.” He confidently said and I just looked at him. “You look beautiful in daylight too.” I heard him say which made my heart beat faster.

“Stupid Kuro.” I said while looking away. He just laughed it off and held my hand. “Kenma, thank you for staying.” He said with his soft look in his eyes. I rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb and kissed him on the forehead. “No problem.” 

•••

After a few days, the results of Kuro’s illness has gotten worse. We didn’t have a chance to go to our secret place anymore, I always stay here with him in the hospital as if I’m living here too, except I go home sometimes to check on my house and take a bath.

Right now, I’m watching him being injected with treatments again, he doesn’t look hurt by the injection or anything, as if he’s so used to it already. He looked at me and smiled, I smiled back and slurped the instant ramen I brought from home.

When the nurse got out of the room, Kuro called me and gestured to sit on the bed with him. I wiped my lips with tissue and went to him, he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me. 

“Aw, look at you, you’re not eating properly huh? You should eat real food, not always ramen.” He nagged. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll do that, don’t worry.” I said and snuggled more into his warmth. He kissed the top of my head, and then on the side, then on my cheek and then he turned me around he kissed my nose, and when he was about to kiss my lips, someone opened the door.

We both got startled and looked at the people standing there, and I saw two people, they look like they’re in their late 40’s. I quickly stood up and felt myself getting nervous.

“Ma, Pa! Long time no see!” I got more surprised after Kuro greeted the two people walking closer towards us. “We might’ve interrupted something huh?” Kuro’s father said while looking at us with a smirk. I just looked down because of embarrassment.

“What’s your name dear?” His mom asked me and I tried my best to smile. “I’m K-Kozume Kenma, nice to meet you.” I said and they greeted back with a smile. “You’re such a pretty boy! Our son’s taste is not bad!” I got surprised when I realized they didn’t mistake me as a girl.

“We just stopped by to talk something about with you, son.” Kuro’s dad said, he was serious this time. “Um, I should l-leave, right? Have a nice talk.” I said and left the room. I sighed in relief and felt glad that his parents are nice people. They don’t even mind their son being with someone the same gender as him. Lucky.

After a few minutes, the door opened and Kuro’s parents said hi to me again. “Kozume-kun, be with Tetsurou always okay? We won’t be visiting him for a long while because we will be doing something abroad. Is it too much to ask?” His mom requested. I gave her a genuine smile. “Don’t worry Mrs. Kuroo, I will take care of him.” 

They then left and I went inside the room and saw Kuro, he’s wearing an unexplainable expression but then smiled when he saw me. “Come here.” He said and I quickly lay down beside him. “I love you.” He said and I smiled. “I love you too.” 

•••

Few months have passed and I can’t tell if Kuro is getting better or worse. There are times when he will be at his lowest, he will have hard breathing and the nurses and doctor would have a hard time dealing with it. Then there are times when he would look and act completely fine, though his hair sure got a lot shorter than before. 

“Eh, you’re bringing ramen again? You can just tell the nurses to bring real food here you know?” He nagged. “Don’t worry, it’s been a while since I last ate instant ramen, it’s somehow nostalgic, hahaha.” I replied and put the plastic bag with instant ramen inside on the table and walked towards Kuro.

“How are you feeling?” I asked while caressing his cheeks. “I’m doing just fine, kitten.” He said and gave me a heart-warming smile. “Kitten, my hair looks weird, do you still love me?” He asked. “Your hair looked weird even after it became like this. And yes, I still love you, you look handsome as always.” I said and kissed his forehead.

“Huhu, Kyanma you’re making me cry..!” He dramatically said and I just rolled my eyes. I stood up from the bed and took my laptop and went back to him. “Wanna watch cat videos?” I suggested to him, he nodded and we peacefully watched videos while cuddling. 

“You’re still so cute even if I see you everyday. You’re still cuter than those kittens we’re watching.” He said while playing with my hair. “Oh shut up.” I replied. “Hehe, I can see you blushing though.” I just kissed him on the lips to shut him up and watched the videos again.

“I want moreee.” He whined and I just sighed. I closed the device and put it on the table. I laid down right beside him and we just stared into each other’s eyes. He leaned his face closer and I non-hesitantly closed the gap between our lips.

I missed this feeling again, this passionate kiss we’re sharing is making me have tingly feelings. He slid his tongue in my mouth and played with mine, I let out a small moan when I felt his hand slip inside my hoodie. “Kuro...” I moaned and he smirked between the kiss, I gripped on his hospital gown and I felt my tears falling down because of the good feeling. I somehow felt a pang in my heart while kissing him, thinking that I probably won’t be able to do this with him in the future.

•••

-Kuroo’s POV-

It’s now night time, I enjoyed the make-out session we had earlier. I looked at him snuggling into my chest, sleeping peacefully. I touched his cheek and my tears started to cascade down my cheeks. 

“Kitten, please don’t be mad at me once you wake up. Always remember that I love you, okay?” I said in between my sobs and hugged him tight, knowing that this would probably be the last time I’ll hold him like this. 

•••

-Kenma’s POV-

I woke up to the alarm that was set, I sat up and looked around. I realized I’m in the hospital, I looked at the space beside me but Kuro is not here. I stood up from the bed and looked around the room— scanning it.

There are no things anymore except mine. The machine is not here anymore, did Kuro leave? I turned around and saw a piece of paper on the table. I was about to cry when I read it.

Dear Kitten,  
I’m sorry I left without saying anything, don’t worry I’m not dead : D, I’m just gonna leave you for a very long time, we’re going to Canada. That’s what my parents were checking on while they were gone, they told me that I will be healed here. I want to be healed so that I can spend more time with you in the future, so don’t cry okay? Also, even if I’m not by your side, don’t forget to eat good meals! Tie your hair better! Don’t sleep too late and try to interact more! Too bad we weren’t going to our secret place anymore, you can guard it if you want! Kitten, I am still not sure if my treatments here would make me live longer, but pray for me okay? I am hoping for us to have another rendezvous one day. Hm, two years. Can you wait for me for that long? After two years, I will probably be back. Same time, same place. I love you Kitten, don’t forget that I love you so so much. 

From your handsome boyfriend,   
Kuro.

I cried my heart out because of sadness and relief. I really thought he died, I saw the nurse come in and told me that I can go home now if I want to. So I packed up my things, leaving this small room where I had bittersweet memories with. I went back to the place where I never called home. 

•••

Almost a year have passed, and I’m still holding onto the promise Kuro left. In the past months, some quite happened, my parents came and visited me, they apologised and I told them I’m fine. I told them to go and be happy with their own families, I told them that I have forgiven them already. They told me they will visit me occasionally and I just agreed, not that I care. Though I’m still a bit happy that they thought of me even if they have their own families now.

I had some friends too, a cheery person who has orange hair, his name is Shoyo. He “adopted” me with his other friends, Tsukishima-kun, Kageyama-kun, Yamaguchi-kun and Yachi-san. They treated me like I’m their family, they always come by and we do random stuff. We’re all very close, I can say.

Though, they never knew about Kuro. I never mentioned him in front of anyone, only I know and no one else. I just felt like, our relationship is too precious to be mentioned randomly, so I just keep it to myself and cherish our memories everytime I sleep or go to our secret place.

I miss you Kuro, I hope you still remember your promise to me. I will always be going here, waiting for you.

•••

It’s now January 4, 2023. Exact two years since he left, and I’m here sitting on the old bench we always sit on everytime we share conversations. I’m looking at the stars and took a deep breath, excited to see him again.

I waited and waited but the sun already went up, he’s still not here. I cried that morning while walking back to my house, my friends comforted me and asked what’s wrong and I made excuses. 

•••

January 5, 2023. Second night of patiently waiting for him. I still believe he will come back, I know he will. My tears are starting to come out of my eyes and I didn’t manage to stop them. I’m tightly holding his letter in my hands, I looked up at the dark blue sky with few stars. 

“P-Please, Kuro, you promised me right? You’ll come back right?” I cried while wiping my tears non-stop. “I’m still holding onto your promise, don’t let my hopes down, please.” I added as I just let my tears be. 

Will you not come after all? Did you already forget about me and found someone else in Canada? Kuro, please, I need you. 

I sat down the grass, hugged myself and cried my heart out. I felt cold, I felt devastated, I felt betrayed. But I still did not regret waiting two years for him, why though?

After a few minutes, I felt a warm feeling enveloping me. That familiar scent and warmth, I know that feeling so well. “Kuro..?” I lifted up my head and saw him, he was smiling at me with tears on his face. He’s wearing a thick clothing, he just probably got back? 

“Long time no see, Kitten.” He said and spread his arms wide. “Kuro!” I jumped right at him and we fell into the grass. “I-I thought you forgot your promise..! I waited for y-you, I waited f-for you for s-so long..!” I cried. He caressed my back and apologised, saying that he missed me so much. 

“Kitten, I’m sorry.” He said and hugged me tight. “No, don’t apologise. You’re here now and that’s the important thing.” I said and hugged him tighter. “Thank you for waiting for m-me.” He sobbed. I faced him and cupped his cheeks. “You’re worth the wait.” I said and he smiled at me warmly. We shared our very first passionate kiss after a very long while.

“I love you, so so much. If I could give you the universe, I will.” He said while still crying. “I love you more than anything else in this world, you’re my everything. You’re the one that pulled me out from the loneliness I was trapped in, so I never thought of letting you go, I love you, so much.” I replied and kissed him again.

In this small place, this is where it all started. Where we shared our wishes and thoughts, where we had our first kiss, where we are happiest. This is our secret place, where we always plan our rendezvous, and even in the next life, I know we will meet again, in a different world, but in the same time the same place. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I actually have a sad ending for this but i don’t want to kill any characters in my stories too often, hehe.
> 
> About Kuroo’s disease (lymphoma), if there are wrong information about it, I am truly sorry for not researching for it any further. 
> 
> I might add another chapter for the sad ending or epilogue for the happy ending, (still not sure). But anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
